Meeting a forgotten friend
by im-past-the-point-of-no-return
Summary: Modern Christine (with no memory of Erik) has a love of all thing phantom of the opera one day she hears a voice calling her name and suddenly wakes up in the old Paris opera house... please review !
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi everyone! My second fic yay! Hope u all enjoy it! Sorry if it's horrid but I'll try to make it acceptable-**

**Raoul: Unlike Erik's face**

**Me: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!**

**(Erik and Christine both try to stop me from killing Raoul XD!)**

**Erik: Why am I stopping her?**

**Me: How should I know Mr Phantom (Christine watches me and Erik kill Raoul XD)**

**Me: (wipes Raoul's blood onto a tissue) Anyway this is going to be a weird little thing where Christine is modern and past Erik has come to the future. Because Bananas!**

**I OWN NOTHING!)**

**ON WITH THE FICTION!**

Christine yawned after finishing watching the phantom of the opera for the millionth time that day and pulled her duvet tightly around her small form, it was too much of an effort to walk _all _the way out of the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom so she lay on the spread eagle on the sofa waiting to slip into a blissful slumber where Erik would await her eagerly. Christine had always felt a bond of sorts with the Christine from the film and knew all of her lines of by heart, she would probably do a better job of playing Miss Daaé herself, this thought was probably fuelled by her sharing the same name as Miss Daaé. "Christine…Christine." As the sound hits the half-awake girls ears Christine looked briefly around the room and settled on the thought that it was her imagination conjuring up a fantasy to satisfy her feeling towards the masked man.

"Christine…Christine." Hearing her name Christine sat up as straight as a pole and was horrified to see that the TV she was watching the movie on was switched fully off. Panic surged through her body realising it was not her imagination of the movie creating these whispering of her name. Cautiously standing using the arm of the chair to prop herself upright Christine searched the room fully for any signs of live other that her own. Thinking she heard a sound of footsteps behind her Christine whirled around she pounced on the person who created the unnerving noises and almost had a heart attack when she saw she was sitting rather awkwardly on top of the Paris's opera house's own phantom. Blushing furiously she awkwardly climbed off of the man's well defined chest and asked a simple question in a quiet fearful tone "who are you?" and to Christine the world suddenly went black…


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: HI GUYS HOW R U?!**

**Erik: Who are you talking to?**

**ME: The people/person reading this!**

**(Erik looks at me as if I'm insane)**

**Christine: (clings to Erik) What's going to happen to us at the end I-I-I don't want to leave Erik(starts crying while Erik comforts her)**

**Me: Aw you guys I could never do that to you. You are just to cute...(thinks about how to steal Erik from Christine)(does evil laugh) **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**ON WITH THE FICTION (please review!)**

CHAPTER 2

Christine's eyes fluttered open and she remembered how she had fainted last night and the strange masked man doing poor job imitating her much love Erik. Propping herself up on her elbow she looked around her newfound surroundings. In the well lit room there saw a detailed model of the old Paris opera house, two black well-kept wigs and an elegant white mask similar to the one which adorned the phantoms face in the film atop a black vanity and around ten different stands each holding five candles. Swinging her feet over the swan shaped bed she finally could see that her clothes had been changed to match that of the dressing gown Christine had been wearing when Erik took her to his lair and before she could think of what she was doing she started to sing Christine's lines.

"I remember there was mist...  
>Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake<br>There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat  
>and in the boat there was a man"<p>

She had already walked up to the masked mans and her curiosity had finally gotten the better of her and her hands trailed to his face as she sung.

"Who was that shape in the shadows?  
>Whose is the face in the mask?"<p>

In one swift movement she pulled his mask clean from his face and his own hand flew to his face in an attempt to stop her from seeing the deformity which was his face.

"Damn you!  
>You little prying Pandora,<br>You little demon,  
>is this what you wanted to see?<br>Curse you, you little lying Delilah,  
>You little viper,<br>Now you cannot ever be free,  
>Damn you, curse you..."<p>

"Angel please…stop this, please, I'm sorry, Christine's eyes held nothing but annoyance at her own actions and love for the phantom himself which seemed to relax the man, who Christine had now realised was the _real _phantom of the opera, enough for him to say in his normal melodious voice, "Come, those fools who run my theatre will be missing you,"

"No angel I want to stay here, with you," at this Erik gave her a look which clearly said "I have made up my mind, you're going back" but behind it, hardly visible, was a look of surprise that she still wanted to stay with him after seeing, even if briefly, his monstrous face.

Erik led Christine to the boat where he helped here onto it in an almost endearing, gentlemanly way and instead of sitting down on the pillows like her film counterpart had done she wrapped her arms tightly around his midsection as if only death itself you take him away from her. Once they had reached the shore she gently hopped out of the boat and walked slowly up the stairs having memorised the path to Christine's -no _her-_ dressing room. "Christine? Where are you going?" Mentally face palming for realising that Christine didn't know her way around his lair like she did she stopped and answered "I thought I could remember the way from when you took me down here but I don't think I can…"Christine trailed of awkwardly hoping her angel would pick up on the fact she was asking him to lead her out of as he had so nicely called it 'the prison of his dark despair'. Picking her up bridal style the phantom carried her towards the mirror which she made a mental note _never ever _to get changed in front of _ever_. Once he had placed her on the warm carpeted floors of her dressing room she placed a shy peck on his cheek as thanks earning a faint blush to appear on his cheeks and with a flick of his opera cloak he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

After a while of waiting for Mousier André or Mousier Firmin to walk in the door telling me that I would be playing the page boy and that Carlotta would be playing the lead I began to worry. I was excited to see how it would turn out with her 'lovely' voice being 'mildly adjusted' for the time being and then a darker thought wormed its way into my mind, Joseph Bouquet would die in the ballet which would lead to panic leading to _me and Raoul _on the roof and poor Erik watching. At this thought she made up her mind she would follow her part through to the roof top where she would say "Raoul I'm sorry I love another and while I truly enjoyed our time together I can't return you feeling" and then I would walk through the doors and down stairs and let whatever must happen take its course tonight. As if on cue an extremely annoyed Monsieur Firmin marched in said that I would to play the silent part in Il Muto then swiftly left. There was a faint annoyed grunt coming from the mirror signalling that her angel had heard the convocation with one of the managers, as tempted as she was to stop him from leaving therefore stopping Joseph Bouquet's death she knew that to stop the deaths of many one may have to die.

Later that night at the performance of Il Muto there was a booming voice coming from the beautifully decorated celling "Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?" And seated in box five was none other than Raoul himself looking quite smug that he had managed to upset the phantom and the phantom himself was looking equally smug for switching Carlotta's 'magic singing tonic' for something which would make her sound infinitely better, something to make her loose her voice.

"He's here the phantom of the opera" said my best friend Meg.

"It's him" Christine whispered to herself.

"Your part is silent little toad!" The horrid Carlotta shouted at Christine.

"A toad Madame, perhaps it is you who is the toad" Countered my beloved angel.

Erik silently made his way to where poor Joseph was waiting. And Carlotta was making a lovely sound on stage which was much more bearable than her normal level of squawking. In an attempt to divert the laughter the two mangers made a short speech saying how Miss Daaé would be playing the countess after the short brake which was to be filled by the ballet from act three. Miss Daaé suddenly had a hard time breathing with the knowledge of what would happen within the first two minutes of the ballet and that she would have to face Raoul on the roof and be careful what she say as her angel will be with her during the mini speech. The music started as did the dancing and all she could do was wait for the gruesome moment to come which it finally did. Screams could be heard from the stage and it was obvious that Bouquet was dead to Christine as she faked shock and ran to the roof where she bumped into Raoul dragging him up with her.

"Why have you brought me here?" sang Raoul  
>"We can't go back there!" I repeated the words I had heard in the film<p>

"We must return!"

"He'll kill you! His eyes will find us there!"

"Those eyes that burn!"

"Don't even think it"

"And if he has to kill a thousand men"

"Forget this waking nightmare"

"The Phantom of the Opera will kill"

"This phantom is a fable, believe me"

"...and kill again"

"There is no Phantom of the Opera"

"Raoul I've seen him, if been to his world of unending night, where the day light disappears into darkness." Christine spoke the words with a longing to have the phantom right next to her to guide her and to love her but Raoul was making it hard not to forget her one true love the phantom with his perfect features unlike Erik with his music, the one thing Raoul couldn't give to her that she wanted most. Erik's music.

"No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide-eyed fears

I'm here nothing can harm

You my words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom

Let daylight dry your tears

I'm here with you beside you

To guard you and to guide you"

Raoul sang gently but Christine knew unless she wanted Erik to never truly let her in to his heart "Raoul I'm sorry I love another and while I truly enjoyed our time together I can't return you feeling and I want us to be friends but I just can't love you" As Christine looked back up at Raoul's sad face she felt guilt pang at her heart strings but deep down she knew that she had done the right thing. When her words reached Erik's ears behind the furthest gargoyle from where she was standing he felt his heart soar and felt like he was, for once in his life, at peace. He was having to use an enormous amount of self-control not to leap out from the shadows and pull her into a tight embrace full of love and longing. Christine sighed once Raoul had left the roof looking extremely like a deer caught in headlights and finally said in a melodious whisper "You can come out now Erik I know your there" once she had finished talking Erik came gliding out of the shadows and pulled her into a deep embrace never wanting to let go. Unfortunately for the phantom, Christine pulled slightly out of the embrace so she was still being held by him but could now look up into his face. Reaching up slowly so she was touching his mask she gently slipped the mask of his face and threw it to the floor finally being able to look upon his face and before Erik had time to pull away and scream at her she pulled his head down towards hers where her lips met his shyly, hoping that he would understand her emotions towards him were full of nothing but pure, uncontrollable love. The phantom, as he was not used to anyone coming near him, let alone close enough to kiss him straightened completely confused as how to react to this display of emotions towards _him_. Eventually he leaned into the kiss and responded equally as shyly. When the pair broke for air they walked down the stairs and eventually found a passage to his lair while Erik was singing softly to her,

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
>Darkness stirs and wakes imagination<br>Silently the senses abandon their defences  
>Helpless to resist the notes I write<br>For I compose the music of the night

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour  
>Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender<br>Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
>Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light<br>And listen to the music of the night

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
>Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before<br>Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar  
>And you'll live as you've never lived before"<p> 


End file.
